Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 Aug 2017
01:57:12 CHAT Shockerz ryouta: Good Morning, miraculouses. 01:57:26 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:10:27 CHAT Shockerz ryouta: Good Morning, miraculouses. 02:16:46 JOIN DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger has joined the Ladyblog 02:17:14 JOIN NapstaBlookFan22 has joined the Ladyblog 02:17:14 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: hello? 02:17:24 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi 02:18:10 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: (tikki head) or (plagg head) 02:20:28 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: thats a hard choice! 02:21:03 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: oml i know 02:25:59 QUIT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger has left the Ladyblog 02:31:04 JOIN Miraculousladybugisthebest has joined the Ladyblog 02:32:32 CHAT Miraculousladybugisthebest: Hey guys I have a quick question! When Season2 Comes out.. Will it be available for canadiens? (When it doesn't fully come out, in december) Because it said it would be available for the us,brazil and france when it comes out on netflix. please help me out ;p 02:33:40 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: Sadly i dont really know when it will be relased worldwide, but its okay i am Australian 02:34:35 CHAT Miraculousladybugisthebest: Well that's fine! thanks for letting me know your opinion 02:40:20 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: anytime :) 02:41:00 QUIT Miraculousladybugisthebest has left the Ladyblog 03:07:34 QUIT NapstaBlookFan22 has left the Ladyblog 03:20:34 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:20:34 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: hello? 03:20:34 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi 03:20:34 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: (tikki head) or (plagg head) 03:20:34 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: thats a hard choice! 03:20:34 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: oml i know 03:20:34 CHAT Miraculousladybugisthebest: Hey guys I have a quick question! When Season2 Comes out.. Will it be available for canadiens? (When it doesn't fully come out, in december) Because it said it would be available for the us,brazil and france when it comes out on netflix. please help me out ;p 03:20:34 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: Sadly i dont really know when it will be relased worldwide, but its okay i am Australian 03:20:34 CHAT Miraculousladybugisthebest: Well that's fine! thanks for letting me know your opinion 03:20:34 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: anytime :) 04:50:51 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:09:53 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 05:13:19 CHAT Sophiedp: test 05:40:58 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:11:00 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:11:00 CHAT Sophiedp: test 09:35:47 CHAT Bourbon50: I think ive found out a question 09:36:24 CHAT Bourbon50: in the category 'Places',there are two 'Louvre' labels 09:37:50 CHAT Bourbon50: Doesn't the Louvre Musee belong to the Louvre Palais 09:38:14 CHAT Bourbon50: They should be in the same page, at least i think so 09:39:26 CHAT Bourbon50: !donut 09:39:33 CHAT Bourbon50: Alright 09:44:38 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:01:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: boo 10:01:22 CHAT Bourbon50: Hello everyone 10:01:22 CHAT Bourbon50: I think ive found out a question 10:01:22 CHAT Bourbon50: in the category 'Places',there are two 'Louvre' labels 10:01:22 CHAT Bourbon50: Doesn't the Louvre Musee belong to the Louvre Palais 10:01:22 CHAT Bourbon50: They should be in the same page, at least i think so 10:01:22 CHAT Bourbon50: !donut 10:01:22 CHAT Bourbon50: Alright 10:05:28 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 10:12:19 JOIN Bourbon50 has joined the Ladyblog 10:13:35 QUIT Bourbon50 has left the Ladyblog 10:41:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: boo 10:41:24 CHAT Bourbon50: Hello everyone 10:41:24 CHAT Bourbon50: I think ive found out a question 10:41:24 CHAT Bourbon50: in the category 'Places',there are two 'Louvre' labels 10:41:24 CHAT Bourbon50: Doesn't the Louvre Musee belong to the Louvre Palais 10:41:24 CHAT Bourbon50: They should be in the same page, at least i think so 10:41:24 CHAT Bourbon50: !donut 10:41:24 CHAT Bourbon50: Alright 10:41:24 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:00:01 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 11:00:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o 11:00:17 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 11:17:11 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 11:31:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o 11:31:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:32:17 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 11:32:23 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 11:33:42 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 12:01:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o 12:01:30 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:51:47 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:21:50 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:52:09 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:22:11 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:37:00 CHAT Mariofan456: hi 21:37:00 CHAT Mariofan456: hey 21:37:00 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:03:39 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 22:05:59 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 22:17:06 CHAT Mariofan456: hi 22:17:06 CHAT Mariofan456: hey 22:17:06 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:38:07 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 22:50:29 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 22:50:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Hello 22:51:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Mari? 22:51:22 CHAT MariChatón218: Hello! 22:51:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: How are you? 22:51:45 CHAT MariChatón218: I'm great. How are you? 22:51:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Good 22:52:24 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: That Collector fight looked intense 22:52:29 CHAT MariChatón218: Glad to hear. What do you think of the recently releases, season 2 spoilers? 22:52:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It was awesome 22:53:11 CHAT MariChatón218: SAMG are copyrighting everyone who uploaded the clips on YT. (indifferent) 22:53:22 CHAT MariChatón218: Yes, the fight sequence was amazing! 22:53:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Makes sense 22:53:41 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 22:54:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Do you think it is odd that Hawkmoth transformed on screen? 22:54:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Seems suspicious that he did that after Gabriel as akumatized 22:55:00 CHAT MariChatón218: It's odd because it's the first time wee him transform, (besides the Origins.) 22:55:09 CHAT MariChatón218: *we 22:55:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yeah 22:56:15 CHAT MariChatón218: You have a point. But the order they released the scenes might not be in chronological order so Hawk Moth might have transformed before akumatizing Gabriel. 22:57:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Also I wonder how soon that reveal might be with Marinette thinking Adrien is Hawkmoth 22:58:00 CHAT MariChatón218: I wonder what impact it'll have on their relationship! 22:58:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yeah 22:59:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Also I think a good thing is Gabriel might have given Chloé a wake up call 22:59:20 CHAT MariChatón218: I also wonder what Chloe might be crying. Maybe Gabriel disallowed Adrien from going to school for stealing his book? 22:59:34 CHAT MariChatón218: That is true! (chuckle) 23:00:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I mean he did collect André 23:00:44 CHAT MariChatón218: I don't think she's crying about Andre, in The Bubbler, he father got trapped into one of those bubbles but all she could care about is dancing with "Adrikins" 23:01:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: True 23:01:19 CHAT MariChatón218: *her 23:03:10 CHAT MariChatón218: Apparently, they released a few of the clips by accident. 23:03:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yeah, that or Jeremy did it and got yelled at by Thomas, lol 23:05:53 CHAT MariChatón218: At least SAMG released the spoilers before Jeremy did! :P 23:06:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 23:07:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I wonder if Jeremy will accidentally release a spoiler of that whole episode (lol) 23:07:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: The* 23:07:18 CHAT MariChatón218: (chuckle) 23:07:52 CHAT MariChatón218: I'm sure the fandom wouldn't mind at all! :D 23:08:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Speaking of, did you see my new table? 23:09:02 CHAT MariChatón218: If your referring to the design table, ooh yes, I I did and I think it blends in perfectly. :) 23:09:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It is the same table just with an added parameter 23:10:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Don't know why I didn't think of doing it before 23:11:39 CHAT MariChatón218: It still looks great. ;) 23:11:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yep 23:12:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It will be good if we get more spoilery designs 23:13:31 JOIN Dorumin has joined the Ladyblog 23:13:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Hello 23:13:41 CHAT Dorumin: Oh, heyo 23:13:58 CHAT Dorumin: I don't know why I always expect this place to be empty 23:14:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 23:14:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It normally is 23:14:31 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah, probably why I just assume 23:14:43 CHAT Dorumin: I just come here whenever I need to test something with chat 23:14:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Oh? 23:14:57 CHAT Dorumin: I DO have a test wiki for this stuff, but I don't use it :P 23:14:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Like what? 23:15:23 CHAT Dorumin: A friend asked me to fix something in a script 23:15:28 CHAT Dorumin: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:IsTyping?diff=60150&oldid=58576 23:15:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Oh that 23:15:44 CHAT MariChatón218: That's a really cool script! 23:15:45 CHAT Dorumin: Could have just messaged me personally instead of posting it on the script talk page but yeah 23:15:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I have seen that one 23:15:49 CHAT Dorumin: Thanks 23:15:50 CHAT Dorumin: (y) 23:16:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Btw, Sophie, can this be added? 23:17:30 CHAT Dorumin: He added it on SU 23:17:37 CHAT Dorumin: P sure he wouldn't mind it here either :^) 23:17:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Asking Tansy might be faster :P 23:18:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: And she is not even on 23:18:34 CHAT Dorumin: Tansy, I summon thy! 23:18:40 CHAT Dorumin: Oh, right, I'm not Princess of Harte 23:18:42 CHAT Dorumin: I can't do that 23:18:46 CHAT Dorumin: ;< 23:19:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Mari might be able too 23:19:04 CHAT MariChatón218: You can ask her on her message wall. 23:19:08 CHAT MariChatón218: I can? 23:19:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yes? 23:19:28 CHAT MariChatón218: how? 23:19:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I would but I am on a phone right now 23:19:39 CHAT Dorumin: Doing the ritual 23:19:39 CHAT MariChatón218: Besides asking her. 23:19:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: That is summoning :P 23:20:14 CHAT MariChatón218: Then anyone can. 23:20:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Unless you have Harte's strange powers, lol 23:22:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: You weren't here for that clock convo, were you? 23:23:40 CHAT MariChatón218: when did you have that conversation? 23:23:52 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: A while ago? 23:24:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Wkik changed the clock script 23:24:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Wikia* 23:24:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Mainly a rename but also now we can't put it wiki wide 23:24:44 CHAT MariChatón218: I was hoping for a specific date. 23:24:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I forgot 23:25:14 CHAT MariChatón218: I'm aware of the change. 23:25:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I did at least make it global 23:26:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Again for myself 23:29:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Hmm, I just thought 23:29:47 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Will being akumatized let you still remember things about people? 23:31:12 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Like if Gabriel does know Adrien will he remember that while fighting him as The Collector? 23:31:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: About Adrien* 23:32:34 CHAT MariChatón218: I don't think they remember prior events after being de-akumatized but I think they remember the conflict they had with a person before they were akumatized. e.g, Volpina remembers Ladybug confronting her. 23:32:49 CHAT MariChatón218: I hope it makes sense. 23:33:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: No I mean if Gabriel found out about Adrien being Cat Noir after seeing the ring in Simon Says 23:34:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Will The Collector remember that fact? 23:36:03 CHAT MariChatón218: hmm, maybe. 23:36:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Because that will be interesting 23:36:27 JOIN Volpinette has joined the Ladyblog 23:36:36 CHAT MariChatón218: That will, indeed. 23:36:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Hello 23:36:42 CHAT MariChatón218: Hello, Volpinette. 23:37:05 CHAT Volpinette: Hey 23:37:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Ok then 23:37:32 QUIT Volpinette has left the Ladyblog 23:37:37 CHAT MariChatón218: Please, don't swear, it's against the wiki's rules. 23:37:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Swearing is against the rules here...ok bye then? 23:38:14 CHAT MariChatón218: We shouldn't let them get away with it. 23:38:14 CHAT Sophiedp: doruuuu o. 23:38:17 CHAT Sophiedp: *o/ 23:38:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: What was even the point of that? 23:38:23 CHAT Dorumin: Sophieeeee o. 23:38:50 CHAT Dorumin: I think Alex wanted to ask you something 23:38:54 CHAT Dorumin: Or maybe it was Mari 23:38:57 CHAT Dorumin: I dunno one of these two 23:39:00 CHAT Dorumin: Doesn't really matter 23:39:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Anyway, can you add something to chat? 23:39:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Doru can link it 23:39:56 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah sophie it's the thing I added to SU without the admins noticing 23:40:05 CHAT Dorumin: :^) 23:40:18 CHAT Sophiedp: /code.js right? 23:40:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yes 23:40:29 CHAT Dorumin: Damn right 23:40:29 CHAT Sophiedp: (y) 23:40:38 CHAT Sophiedp: ofc you need to wait for JS review 23:40:42 CHAT Dorumin: Wait did you just import it 23:40:47 CHAT Dorumin: I just got an error 23:41:00 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 23:41:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: But it is a chat thing? 23:41:08 CHAT MariChatón218: Hello, Ladybug! 23:41:10 CHAT Dorumin: And no the script doesn't come with errors I just put a value that shouldn't come without the other one 23:41:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi 23:41:19 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah ImportJS doesn't load in chat afaik 23:41:25 CHAT Dorumin: There's a reason nobody adds chat scripts on there 23:41:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Not a wiki thing 23:41:42 CHAT Sophiedp: also doru 23:41:54 CHAT Sophiedp: did you see cheese's message on the script's talk page? 23:42:04 CHAT Dorumin: That's the reason I'm here 23:42:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: That is what started this conversation :P 23:42:20 CHAT Dorumin: Why else would I be with these... peers? 23:42:25 JOIN Psshdjndofnsjdkan has joined the Ladyblog 23:42:25 CHAT Dorumin: jk lova ya guys 23:42:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: See, Sophie 23:42:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Your username is weird. 23:42:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The person who just joined. 23:42:55 CHAT Dorumin: Oh, the irony 23:42:56 CHAT Psshdjndofnsjdkan: Lol thanks 23:43:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: This is what happens when you don't pay attention to chat :P 23:43:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: No problem. 23:44:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Petition to glue Sophie to the chat 23:44:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: He's always here. 23:44:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Not a bad thing 23:45:00 CBOT Bot Noir: ialways 23:45:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Does mean he'll actually pay attention :P 23:45:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Doesn't* 23:45:24 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi bot 23:45:40 CHAT Dorumin: Alex's got a point 23:45:46 CHAT Dorumin: Sophie y u do dis 23:45:54 CHAT Sophiedp: do what 23:45:57 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But he an rad the chat logs 23:45:59 CHAT Sophiedp: (eyes) 23:46:01 CHAT Sophiedp: >.> 23:46:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Probably to annoy us 23:46:49 CBOT Bot Noir: nanananana 23:46:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Anyway, can you add that JS to the chat? 23:46:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: How are you Psshdjndofnsjdkan 23:47:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Oh good, Adrien thinks he's batman 23:48:01 CHAT MariChatón218: (batman) 23:48:08 CHAT Dorumin: !eval send('Sophie sucks') 23:48:08 CBOT Bot Noir: Sophie sucks 23:48:10 CHAT Dorumin: Ayy 23:48:20 CHAT Dorumin: <3 23:48:21 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Sucks what? 23:48:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 23:48:28 CHAT Sophiedp: 23:48:33 CHAT Sophiedp: *joke 23:48:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: He sucks at moderating (lol) 23:48:52 CHAT Dorumin: Sophie that's probably out of your age range anyways 23:48:56 CHAT Dorumin: (lol) 23:49:04 CHAT Dorumin: This is a great emote why didn't I see this before 23:49:18 CBOT Bot Noir: nfgkr 23:49:20 CBOT Bot Noir: COME FIGHT ME 23:49:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (Lenny) 23:49:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Wikia seems to forget it exists 23:49:35 CHAT Dorumin: !announce (lol) 23:49:40 CHAT Dorumin: Aw 23:49:44 CHAT Dorumin: It doesn't work anymore 23:50:00 CHAT Dorumin: I swer I can code 23:50:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I had to have tansy re add a lot of emoticons 23:50:45 CHAT Sophiedp: /announce hihihi 23:50:49 CHAT Psshdjndofnsjdkan: Oh i'm doing good sorry for the late response lol 23:50:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I use that particular one for sarcasm 23:51:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's fine, sweetie! 23:51:26 CBOT Bot Noir: no errors in console 23:51:39 CHAT Psshdjndofnsjdkan: well i gotta get going but this chat seems pretty nice (it's my first time here) (i'm new) bye guys :)) 23:51:42 CHAT Sophiedp: test 23:51:50 CHAT MariChatón218: Bye, take care! :) 23:51:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye sweetie 23:52:01 CHAT Dorumin: I'm the nicest cake on the chat mate 23:52:04 CHAT Dorumin: Seeya 23:52:07 CBOT Bot Noir: IE what are u doing 23:52:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: What test? 23:52:35 CHAT Sophiedp: doru 23:52:42 CHAT Dorumin: oi 23:52:44 CHAT Sophiedp: if I type /announce test 23:53:07 QUIT Psshdjndofnsjdkan has left the Ladyblog 23:53:14 CHAT Sophiedp: IE just moves my cousor (sp?) to the console 23:53:26 CHAT Dorumin: Your what? 23:53:29 CHAT Dorumin: Well 23:53:35 CHAT Dorumin: I'd advice you to just not use JS 23:53:42 CHAT Sophiedp: that blinking thing that shows you where you're typing 23:53:44 CHAT Dorumin: a million web developers are crying for people like you 23:53:50 CHAT Sophiedp: >.> 23:53:54 CHAT Sophiedp: I just use it to host the bot 23:53:55 CHAT Dorumin: Nothing really blinks when you're typing 23:53:59 CHAT Sophiedp: since I need two browsers 23:54:02 CHAT Dorumin: Though that'd be a great feature for IsTyping maybe 23:54:08 CHAT Dorumin: "You are typing" 23:54:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Get edge? 23:54:16 CHAT Dorumin: Ah dammit the script is already translated into like 8 languages 23:54:26 CHAT Dorumin: Wouldn't want to have to ask them all to translate one new message 23:54:27 CHAT Sophiedp: nah 23:54:33 CHAT Sophiedp: I use edge for only school things 23:54:48 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Microsoft edge browser? 23:54:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I use edge in general 23:55:07 CHAT Dorumin: dear god trident browsers suck 23:55:22 CHAT Dorumin: There's plenty of good browsers out there ya know 23:55:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Personally, I think IE/Edge looks better 23:55:34 CHAT Dorumin: If you say so 23:55:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Chrome is the best. 23:55:43 CHAT Sophiedp: nah 23:55:44 CHAT Dorumin: At least people aren't dropping your browser 23:55:48 CHAT Dorumin: unlike IE < 11 23:55:50 CHAT Sophiedp: firefox and opera are best 23:55:56 CHAT Dorumin: ^ 23:55:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Chrome is a CPU hog 23:56:00 CHAT Dorumin: Firefox is there there 23:56:10 CHAT Dorumin: Oh yeah Chrome is pretty awful at RAM management 23:56:17 CHAT Sophiedp: plus chrome logs everything now 23:56:27 CHAT Dorumin: I'm somehow able to run Opera with like 20 tabs though, and they have the same engine 23:56:33 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Safari is second best for me though 23:56:37 CHAT Dorumin: I'd suggest you to try it out, but you do you my man 23:56:44 CHAT Dorumin: Mr. Edge 23:56:52 CHAT Dorumin: Browser that looks good award 23:57:08 CHAT Sophiedp: https://is-fi.re/08acb2.gif doru 23:57:39 CHAT Dorumin: if you say so 23:57:49 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah it's probably something to do with a random .focus call on the message box 23:57:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: The only thing about edge that bugs me is that I can't change the font 23:57:55 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Huh 23:57:59 CHAT Dorumin: Or, maybe IE is dumb and just focuses on stuff randomly 23:58:14 CHAT Dorumin: You can change fonts in browsers? 23:58:28 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: You can in IE 23:58:36 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: IE sucks and not in the good way 23:58:49 CHAT Dorumin: Dear god I'm sorrounded by microsoft peebles 23:58:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also does your Windows ah ADD? 23:58:59 CHAT Dorumin: Ah what 23:59:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Have* 23:59:09 CHAT Dorumin: Have ADD? 23:59:12 CHAT Dorumin: Wazzat 23:59:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ADD/ADHD 23:59:39 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah my browser has an attention disorder 23:59:42 CHAT Dorumin: Totes 23:59:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Attention Deficit disorder 23:59:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Makes sense 2016 04 23